


Two becomes one

by joyfulwriting



Series: Momoharu week! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Wedding !, momoharu week day three, this took forever I’m sorry it’s so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: It’s Maki and Kaito’s wedding day! I’m sorry it’s so long jfc





	Two becomes one

Today was the day.

The day of which Kaito and his Harumaki would get married! He was really excited, and really nervous at the same time. He felt like he shouldn’t be though, I mean he was very sure about his love towards Maki, he had been sure of it ever since they had gotten together. The day they got engaged was the happiest he had ever seen her, she had been crying and laughing (he had shed a few tears as well), and they had begun planning right away, counting down the days until the two would be united for the rest of their lives. 

Kaito had been jittery all day, unable to keep still and complaining when Tsumugi stuck him with pins while finishing up his suit (“If you would keep still it wouldn’t hurt!”). Shuichi Saihara, his best man, was also in the room, attempting to calm him down. “Kaito, you need to relax.”

“How can I relax when I’m marrying the most wonderful person in the whole world..?” He groaned and sat down, (Tsumugi had given up and gone to check on Maki), and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t get why I’m so nervous.. I’ve never been more sure of anything before in my life..”

Shuichi smiled kindly at him and sat down next to him. “Listen, I may not know much about marriage but I think I can say with certainty that once you see Maki, all your nerves will go away.”

“..Really?”

“Mhm, and if not you can always have a glass of champagne before the ceremony.”

“But.. I thought Kirumi said no alcohol—“

Shuichi chuckled and took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses from inside the closet. “I might have snuck it in before everyone got here.”

Kaito grinned and started laughing, allowing Shuichi to pour him a glass. “This is why we’re friends!”

~~~~

Meanwhile, Maki was just as nervous. 

She was pacing back and forth in the room, attempting to not mess up her dress. She had to admit it felt unnatural for her to be in a dress, even if it was traditional. Tsumugi had done an amazing job on it, all of her friends had pitched in and helped with the wedding, though Kirumi had taken charge on most of it. She hadn’t been about to complain.

Her bridesmaids, Angie, Himiko, Tenko, Tsumugi and Miu (Kaede was there too, as her maid of honor), were all there watching her pace the room, attempting to calm her down. Though it didn’t seem to matter what they said, she continued to pace and mumble to herself.

“Maki, sit down okay? Take a deep breath.” Kaede sighed and sat her down, inhaling and exhaling with her. “That’s it.. Now what’s got you the most nervous?”

Maki sighed and hugged her arms, looking down at the floor. “I’m.. I’m scared that he’s gonna see me and run in the opposite direction.. That he’ll change his mind last minute or something..”

Tsumugi chuckled softly and pat her shoulder. “Well, when I went in there he seemed just as nervous as you, maybe even more so.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Really, trust me, I don’t think this man will be leaving you at the altar.. He’s very excited about marrying you!”

Maki smiled a bit and sighed. “I’m excited too.. I’m just also nervous I’ll mess up my vows or trip over my dress or something..”

“Trust us, you won’t!” Tenko grinned and gave her a thumbs up, Angie and Himiko nodding in agreement.

“And if you do end up tripping, I’ll flash my tits at everyone so the focus will be off you!” Miu smirked and stood up, grabbing the bouquet of flowers. “So are you ready to get fuckin married?”

Maki smiled and looked around at all her friends, taking the hand that Kaede had extended to her. 

“Yes.”

~~~~

Kaede had her arm hooked with Maki’s, leading her down the aisle. The pews were filled with their close friends, it was a small ceremony, but neither of them minded. It was perfect to them.

Kaito and Shuichi stood there at the altar, and Maki’s knees buckled. Kaito always looked handsome, but she had never seen him in a suit before and just.. Wow, is all she could say. She could feel her cheeks growing redder by the second, and even now, after being with him for all this time, she still got flustered sometimes. 

The same could be said for Kaito, god, Maki looked so good. The dress she was wearing wasn’t too elegant, but it seemed to suit her just right. She wore her hair in a bun, and she looked as if she was glowing, like an actual angel. Oh, what was he talking about, she IS an angel. 

Kaede let her hand go in front of him and smiled, wiping away a few tears and going to stand behind her. Maki was facing toward him, though she was looking at the floor. She felt as if she would start crying if she looked up at him.

Kaito smiled and tilted her chin up, blinking back tears of his own when he saw tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. Oh boy, god help him to not start sobbing during the ceremony.

~~~~

“Maki, you may recite your vows.”

Maki gulped and took a deep breath, smiling when Kaito squeezed her hands and mouthed, “It’s okay.”

“Don’t laugh if I start crying..” She began, lacing her fingers with his. “We’ve known each other for years, and when we first met I didn’t imagine that I’d end up falling in love with you, or getting married.. But it happened, and I couldn’t be more happy..” She smiled shyly and continued. “I know I wasn’t always a nice person, or the person you know now.. I wasn’t always open, or kind, but when I was at my lowest you were there.. And when I didn’t have anyone else, you were there too.. S-So.. That’s why I’m proud to be here in front of you today.. And knowing that soon, I’ll be Maki Momota, so— Oh my god Momota..” She stopped and started sniffling, reaching up and wiping away his tears. “Don’t cry..”

“I-I can’t help it!” He whimpered and kisses her forehead. “I love you so much Harumaki..”

Maki chuckled and squeezed his hands. “It’s okay.. Do you wanna go now?”

He nodded, taking a deep breath. “H-Heh, I think I knew from the moment I met you I liked you, you were such a cool person, and I wanted to be friends with you..! And then we were friends and.. I remember when we first started dating, it was the happiest I’ve ever been, other than us getting engaged, and now getting married..! Anyway, I love you Harumaki, and I swear I’ll protect you and keep you safe, and I promise to be the best husband ever!” He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, looking to Rantaro, who had volunteered to be the minister for the ceremony (Ouma had volunteered, but Rantaro got his license online and they trusted him). “Can you skip to the good part Amami?”

He chuckled and nodded. “By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now— Oh, well, you don’t need to be told twice.” He snorted as he watched the two embrace and share a heartfelt kiss, hearing a few sniffles from the pews. “For the first time publicly, Mr. and Mrs. Momota!”

Kaito grinned and scooped her up, carrying her down the aisle. “Reception time!!”

“Don’t get drunk.”

“Who me? Never!”

~~~~

He didn’t get drunk, thankfully.

They had a good time, and everyone else did too. No one got super drunk, and everyone was there to bid them goodbye when they were leaving for the airport to depart for the honeymoon. 

“We’ll be back in a few weeks! Don’t be too sad we’re leaving!” Kaito grinned as he carried his new wife to the limo and held the door open for her. “M’lady.”

Maki snorted and got in, scooting over when he got in. “So, London huh?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna show you the best three weeks of your life there Maki Roll, I promise.” He chuckled and kissed her hand. “You ready, wife of mine?”

She smiled and nodded, snuggling into him as they started moving. “You bet, husband of mine..”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished day three right in the nick of time! I hope all of you enjoy!


End file.
